Never-Ending Man Hayao Miyazaki
|laenge=70 m |alter=FSK 6 / PG - Children |bewertung=6,8/10imdb: 6,8/10 mit 320 Stimmen - RT: 10/10 mit 16 Stimmen. |film=doku |jap=終わらない人 宮崎駿, Owaranai Hito Miyazaki Hayao |eng=Never-Ending Man Hayao Miyazaki }} - Das unendliche Genie hinter Studio Ghibli (jap. 終わらない人 宮崎駿, Owaranai Hito Miyazaki Hayao) ist ein Dokumentationsfilm von Kaku Arakwa für den japanischen Sender NHK. Im Film porträtiert er Hayao Miyazaki, Mitgründer des Studio Ghiblis, in seinem Ruhestand. Veröffentlichung Der Film erschien zum ersten Mal auf dem japanischen TV-Sender NHK im Jahr 2016. Später lizensiert der Publisher KSM Anime den Film für den deutschen Markt. Er erschien am 29. August 2019 auf DVD und Blu-Ray. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness des Publishers Universum Anime, wurde er vertont. Da er sowohl auf Japanisch als auch auf Deutsch ist, kann jeder ihn konsumieren.KSM Anime lizenziert die Dokumentation Never Ending Man – Hayao Miyazaki, animania.de, abgerufen 6. September 2019 Am 3. Oktober 2019 startet der Film seine deutche Free TV Premiere auf im Ghibli-Marathon, in der fünf Filme des Regisseurs Hayao Miyazaki am Stück ausgestrahlt wurdenGhibli-Tag im Oktober, prosiebenmaxx.de, 4. September 2019, abgerufen 6. September 2019. Inhalt Die Dokumentation schließt sich an The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness: Nachdem der Regisseur auf dem Pressekonferenz am 6. September 2013 seinen endgültigen Rücktritt erklärt, genießt er seinen Ruhestand. Wie der Produzent erklärt, wird der Regisseur an keinem abendfüllenden Film mitwirken. Stattdessen zeichnet er Mangas, arbeitet am Ghibli Museum und er versucht sich an CGI heranzutasten. Sein neuestes Projekt trägt den Titel Boro The Caterpillar. auch wenn er am liebsten mit Blatt und Bleistift arbeitet, ist er bereit sich auf neue Technologien einzulassen. Verwundert ist er darüber, dass Computer Windrichtungen berechnen und in die Animation einfließen lassen, wodurch die Bewegungen einer Raupe realistischer wirkt. Er bewundert die jungen Menschen, die damit arbeiten, denn er selbst blickt nicht hinein, da es für ihn zu abstrakt sei. Das bekannteste Zitat aus diesem Film entstammt dieser Szene: Im Studio fand ein Vortrag über statt. Mit dieser Methode lernt der Computer anhand vorgegebenen Parameter. So berechnet der Computer beispielsweise wie eine Figur zu bewegen hat, ohne dass der Mensch ihm genaue Angaben macht. Daraus werden einzigartige Verhaltensweisen der Figur geschaffen. Als Beispiel führt der Redner einen kopflosen Zombie an, der unbeholfen auf dem Boden humpelt. Dann kommentiert Hayao Miyazaki: „Ich habe einen behinderten Freund, den ich in letzter Zeit seltener treffe. Er läuft auf mich zu, da aber eins seiner Beine nach außen verdreht ist, läuft er oft nur mühsam. Allein High Five zu machen, fällt ihm schwer - Mit seiner steifen Hand meine Hand zu berühren. Bei dieser Szene musste ich an ihm denken. Daher hat sie mich nicht kalt gelassen. Wer immer das gemacht hat, hat bestimmt nie über Schmerzen nachgedacht. Ich fühle mich äußerst unbehaglich dabei. Wenn Sie unbedingt etwas so eckelhaftes erschaffen wollen, tun Sie das ruhig, aber ich will damit keinesfalls zu tun haben. Ich empfinde es als eine äußerst Beleidigung des Lebens.“ - Stille herrscht im Saal. Gegen Ende des Dokumentationsfilm offenbart der Regisseur seinem Produzenten Toshio Suzuki, dass er mit dem Boro-Kurzfilm unzufrieden ist. Er will nun aus seinem Ruhestand zurückkehren, um einen abendfüllenden Film zu verwirklichen. Der Filmtitel wurde nicht verraten. Einzelnachweise